The Ninth Digidestined
by km1526
Summary: After Naruto's final battle with Sasuke the colliding of their power rips a hole causing Naruto to be transported to a new world with strange beings. These beings called Digimon regressed his age to fix his injuries and gave him the new role of the 9th Digidestined. NarutoxKari Sisterly!Sora Probable Paring: SoraxTai
1. Chapter 1 Naruto's Off to a New World

**A/n I do not own Naruto or Digimon This is the first chapter of my Naruto/Digimon crossover and I hope you all enjoy. If you want to know how am going to post these the order will be The Fox of Team Possible, The Kitsune Blader, The Ninth Digidestined, then repeat. I thought I would say I got some of my ideas for this story from 2shadowriter2's Digimon:Naruto's Adventure series before someone flames me about it but will only have a few things in common. I am 99% on the side paring Sora/Tai so if you dont like that paring i suggest you not to criticize me for it to change my mind (had that issue with Kim Possible crossover) I made Naruto act alot more mature then I probably should have but its needed. Also before I begin there will be one element from the Tamers season in this fic guess what it will be. Anyway I think that is all I wanted to say enjoy**

Chapter 1- Naruto's Off to Save Another World

The final battle with Sasuke really took a toll on Naruto both physically and emotionally. To fight his best friend over ideals of how the ninja world he had to make sure he gave it everything he had and then some. It was after their final attacks collided that his friend finally accepted Naruto's ideals not because Naruto won but because he saw that Naruto's will was something that could not be broken. As the two laid in the crater that their battle had caused, the portal began to open where their attacks collided. While the two teen laid there unconscious they didn't notice the flash of light from the moon go into the portal as well as another presence.

As Naruto began to awaken he began to notice the nothingness around him instead of the remains of the Valley of the End. "Where am I?" the blonde muttered aloud.

"I am glad you have awoken young Naruto." a voice calmly stated behind him.

The sudden voice startled Naruto to the point of him screaming and as he turned around to see that it was the Sage of the Six Paths Naruto yelled "What did you do that for! You scared me half to death!"

"I apologize but there is a matter that we need to discuss and time is of the essence ." the sage stoically replied. After seeing Naruto's face become more serious in understand that this is a serious matter, the man continued "When your and young Sasuke's attacks collided it caused a portal to open to another world to open up. The problem is that a part of the Juubi somehow escaped through as well as another dark presence that I could not determine. I need you or Sasuke to follow and stop both of them so that they don't try to destroy another world."

Naruto looked at the man and asked "How will we get back?" already having a pretty good idea of the answer already. Hearing silence coming from the sage he understood that this was more than likely a one way trip. He mind began to race about all the friends he would be leaving behind as well a world that is in shambles due to the fourth shinobi war and most of all he would have to leave behind his lifelong dream if he were to do this.

**"I will follow you no matter with path you take Naruto." **a deep voice came from behind him and as Naruto turned to see who it was, he smiled seeing his partner behind him.

Naruto turned back towards the sage and asked "Is there a way to tell everyone where I am going and why?" to which the man responded with a nod. Naruto then stated with confidence "Ok I will do it." know that Kurama would be with him no matter where they go.

Hagoromo smiled and said "Thank you now talk to me as though you were talking to whomever you want to talk to." Naruto then took a deep breath and began to say his goodbyes to everyone.

**(A/N: As I was writing this I thought this would be a prefect cliffhanger ending but I already decided wanted to get Naruto to get to the Digital world so I guess you're lucky)**

Sasuke began to wake up in pain due to his injuries but when he looks over to where the hyperactive blonde was there was not a trace of him. He started to think what could have happen and came to the conclusion that Sakura and Kakashi took him to another location and left the himself behind. He didn't blame them if they did that after all of the things that he has done maybe this was his punishment to die alone.

That theory went out the window when he heard "Sasuke-kun there you are." as the pink haired girl came over to him with the former scarecrow behind her asking "What happened to Naruto, Sasuke."

The black haired teen then stated "I don't know after our confrontation were both here and when I woke up he was gone. I assumed that you two took him somewhere else and left me here to die."

"I believe I can answer that" a voice stated that came from behind the trio. The three looked in the direction of the voice and noticed that it was the Sage of the Sixth Paths but before they could ask anything he continued "Release the Infinite Tsukuyomi and I will show you along with the others Naruto's goodbyes."

Realizing he wasn't going to get answers until the technique was released, Sasuke went as quickly as he could to the site where the jutsu was cast. Once he arrived he undid the technique as well as releasing the tailed beasts from their prisons while Sakura and Kakashi gathered the shinobi who needed to hear what was going on with Naruto who included the five kages as well anyone who Naruto bonded with. Once everyone gathered around the Sage of the Sixth Paths began speaking "Now I will show you all Naruto's goodbye to you all."

Before anyone could respond to what the man had just said a hologram Naruto appeared before them "Hi everyone I hope that the old man figures out how to show this to everyone." Most of the audience sweat dropped at the fact that Naruto just called the Sage of the Sixth Paths old man while the Konoha ninjas laughed at the fact of Naruto being Naruto. "I don't have a lot of time to explain but when mine and Sasuke's final attacks collided it ripped a hole into another dimension. The problem with that is that a portion of the Juubi's power as well as a unknown presence. I have to go and make sure that the forces from our world don't destroy another but there is a big chance that I won't be able to make it back here so I have to say goodbye to all of you."

The crowd was stunned by the statement that Naruto just said but didn't say a word as Naruto continued "I don't know were to start so I guess I will start with my teammates Sasuke you are one of my closest friends even though we have been apart for so many years our bond has somehow how gotten stronger to the point where I think of you as my brother. But now I need you to fulfill my dream that I can no longer achieve. At first everyone knew that my dream was to become Hokage but after traveling with pervy sage and all of the battles I have fought that dream evolved to having everyone in the five shinobi nations live in peace with each other. You need to be the one who protects that peace and take care of all of the people in our village especially Sakura and Hinata."

While Sasuke stood there silently with the notion of following through with Naruto's requests, some of the others were confused by what he had just said. "Sakura I wish I had more time to figure out my feelings for you to see if they were truly love in a romantic sense or in more of a familial sense. I know I do love you Sakura I just never had the chance to understand which kind which kind of love it was since I never had bonds as strong as that till team seven. You are one of the strongest shinobi I have known and don't let anyone tell you otherwise including Sasuke. Anyway I wish you the best of luck in all of your future endeavors and passing down all the knowledge you have and will attain the rest of your life." The pink haired girl had a stray tear running down her face not only because of all the sweet things Naruto had just said but because she was now losing someone she cared about deeply.

"Hinata I am in the same boat with you as I am with Sakura I wish I had more time to sort out my feelings for you as well. I mean the prime example of me having feelings for you is when Nagato killed you and I let Kurama use my anger against me to the point of me almost setting him free. I should have been more aware of your feelings growing up and I am so sorry for this. I know this is hard and even though there is a chance of me returning, I want you to promise me that you will move on from me because you deserve to be happy Hinata-chan." The pale eyed girl had tears streaming down her face at the fact of her lifelong crush leaving her mumbled "I will try for you Naruto-kun."

"Kakashi I know you will be a great Hokage once grandma Tsunade steps down and will help lead this new ninja world into a time of peace. Oh and I want you to make sure that Konohamaru is the one to follow in my footsteps in signing the toad summoning contract." Kakashi did his famous eye-smile till he began to realize the difficulty getting the toad contract to Konohamaru was going to be.

"Grandma Tsunade and Shizune nee-chan you two have become my family and I am glad pervy sage and I went after you when you were chosen for the Hokage position. I always thought of us four as our own little dysfunctional family and maybe that is why I got mad at you so much when my sensei died, I thought you didn't care about our little family. Even though I always called you grandma, mostly to get under your skin, I always thought of you and Jiraiya as my mother and father as much as my birth parents were. So I probably should have said this a long time ago but I will always love you kaa-san." The waterworks began to come from the Godaime's eyes from hearing the words that she was sure that she would never hear as her student tried to comfort her with a slight smile.

"The other kages I hope you will all come together to create a new more peaceful world after all of the things that has transpired for future generations like the old man always wanted. Don't let old feuds with each other come between an alliance because I believe nothing like this will ever happen again as long as all five nations are on the same page. Also please allow the tailed beasts to be free because they have just as much of a right to be free as any of us. Maybe someday you will be worthy to know their names like me." All of the kages had similar thoughts after seeing the world come to the brink of destruction that it would be better if the ninja world worked towards a peaceful place. Meanwhile all of the tailed beasts who were watching were thankful that the boy that they put all of their trust in stood up for their right to be free.

Naruto looks as though he is giving a strange look and continues "Well the look on the old man's face it seems as though I am out of time so I guess I will say my parting words. I hope I will remain in all of you that I have touched heart's as all of you remain in mine." As he turns around he states "I really hope that wherever I end up has ramen. Just thinking about it makes me miss Ichiraku ramen already. Make sure someone tells them what is going on and that I thought of them like family and will miss them." as the transmission ends. Even though most knew made that statement to loosen the tension, they still smiled and laughed at Naruto never changing no matter what and the group collectively said "Goodbye Naruto Uzumaki hero of the Fourth Great Shinobi War."

Elsewhere Naruto had finally arrived at his destination but was unconscious due to exhaustion and the impact of landing here did not notice that Kurama was no longer inside of him but laying beside him in a much smaller form then he was previously. Four beings began to gather around the two and bicker about what they should do about these intruders. One of them raised his voice above the others **"We should just eliminate them before they become problems like those others that came through."**

**"****You will do no such thing." **an authoritative voice stated as they approached the others.

The being who wanted eliminate them replied **"You can't be serious Fanglongmon these pest need to be taken care of before..." **before he was interrupted by the newly known Fanglongmon **"You dare question your leader Zhuquaimon?" **After a moment of silence Fanglongmon continued **"Now if you four would pay more attention, you would notice how important this child truly is."** as he showed them that next to the boy laid a digivice with a new crest. The dragon like being ordered the others **"Now we are going to find a way to heal this boy so that he can help the other Digidestined defeat the Dark Masters understand?" **As the five gathered around the boy to heal him the only way they knew how their leader smiled while thinking **'You will do well Digidestined of Determination and become the savior of the digital world.'** as his crest began to glow.

**Why has Kurama shunk and now outside of Naruto? How will the digidestined react to a new member? How will Naruto influence the battles versus the Dark Masters? Find out next time in Naruto vs The Dark Masters**


	2. Chapter 2 Naruto vs the Dark Masters

**A/N Sorry I took so long but I think I wasn't clear on somethings. I appreciate all the support but the delay was more influenced by personal things like my laptop fan dieing. Anyway I have noticed that if I talk to people about a story I am working on its a lot easier to right for so if anyone either wants to ask me a questions or maybe spoilers on where the story is going the best way to get in contact with me is to PM me. I also have ideas for Naruto/FF8 Naruto/FFX and Naruto/Avengers (just saw the movie yesterday) but i dont see them happening soon. I think I rambled on enough so I hope you enjoy.**

Normal

_Flashback_

**Digimon Sovereign**

Chapter 2 Naruto vs The Dark Masters

A cloaked figure looked down upon the eight digidestined as the group had their first contact with the four Dark Masters. His partner walked up to him and stated "Shouldn't we help them?"

"Not yet" the cloaked figure replied "They need to understand what they are dealing with. Those idiots are just toying with them Kurama we will step in when the other digidestined are put in immediate danger."

The fox joked "What happened to the idiot that would charge into a battle without a plan to save his friends." having fun criticizing the way that Naruto use to act.

Naruto smiled "I guess he grew up." while thinking about the irony of his statement and what happened the pair when they arrived here.

_Naruto began to awaken after traveling to this new world to stop the evil from his world from influencing this one. He noticed a a small orange device and a type of necklace beside him so he picked them to put the necklace around his neck and the device in his hand. Naruto suddenly began to feel empty and shouted "Kurama where are you?" not feeling the fox inside of him._

_"I am right here you idiot." Kurama stated behind the blonde. Naruto quickly turned around to not see only a orange fox with nine black tomoes arranged around its neck much when his was in Kyubbi mode that was no larger than Akamaru was in his world. The blonde began to burst into laughter as he was seeing that his prideful fox partner was reduced to the size of a dog. The fox having enough of this mockery said "I wouldn't be laughing at me if I were you."_

_Naruto confused by what the fox meant looked down to realize he had his right arm back but both was noticeably shorter then what the should be as well as his legs. After adding that to the fact that his voice was higher he realized he digressed in age and shouted "What happened to us?" wanting answers._

_**"I believe we can answer that." **__a powerful voice answered._

_The pair turned to where the voice came to notice five creatures that towered over them. This beings consisted of a white tiger with purple stripes that was as big as an of the tailed beasts. The next was a two headed tortoise that instead of having a shell, it had a giant tree sprouting from its back. The re was also one that resembled a phoenix and the flame motif of the beast lead Naruto to believe that if the bird of legend was real it would look like this. Naruto also noticed the being that looked as though it was a dragon entirely made of lighting. The last being looked like a dragon as well but it was plated in gold. Naruto turned to the one whom he believed was the leader "What happen to us overgrown lizard." talking to the golden dragon._

_While the leader was not at all surprised at the young boy's response, his subordinates were appalled by the lack of disrespect for their leader. The phoenix like digimon decided to voice his thoughts __**"How dare you insult Fanglongmon like that. We are the Digimon Sovereigns and you will treat us with the respect that we deserve." **_

_Naruto and Kurama got into a fighting stance as the digimon looked like it was about to attack before Fanglongmon scolded his subordinate __**"You will not attack the newest digidestined because of your arrogance. Am I understood Zhuqiaomon? If he did not use the respectable names for the superiors of his world what makes you think he will do any different for us" **__After seeing Zhuqiaomon withdraw from his attack he turned to his guests and said __**"Welcome young travelers my name is Fanglongmon and these are my disciples Zhuqiaomon, Azulongmon, Ebonwumon, and Baihumon."**__ Before he could continue his explanation, he saw the puzzled look on the blonde's face and asked __**"Do you have a question Naruto Uzumaki?"**_

_"__Uh yeah those seem more like titles then names. Like this is Kurama but the title he commonly went by was the Kyubbi no Yoko." Naruto replied trying to explain his confusion the best that he could._

_Fanglongmon answered __**"Those are the names that we go by but if you would like give us nicknames I see no problem in that."**__ The other digimon sovereigns were stunned by this as calling them anything but their names would be disrespectful._

_Naruto began to think about what nicknames he would give the five. Once he had one for each of them he pointed at them starting with Fanglongmon and ending with Zhuqiaomon "I got them Taiyō no ryū, Byakko, __Ikazuchiryū, Genbu, and Ōkina akai niwatori."_

_Before Zhuqiaomon could rip into the blond, Fanglongmon stated __**"I think those are fine nicknames don't you agree?" **__asking the other sovereigns while three of them nodding trying to hold in their laughter as the final seethed in anger._

_Kurama decided to put his two sense in "Guess your nicknaming skills are still below par." stating how unoriginal the names were._

_"__Well I didn't have a lot of time fur-ball." Naruto shouted at his partner_

_Kurama angry at what the blonde just called him "What was that pipsqueak." now mocking the boy's lack of height._

_Seeing a fight was about to break out between the two, Fanglongmon decided to interrupt __**"Now that introductions are over how about I finish explaining what happened to you two." **__Naruto and Kurama quickly stopped their bicker to hear what the digimon had to say. __**"Now once you entered this world, the two of you were immediately separated with Naruto becoming the digidestined of determination while Kurama became your digimon partner Kitsunemon.**_

_"__What was the purpose of that we were stronger when we were together." Naruto questioned with Kurama silently agreeing._

_**Fanglongmon answered "Even though we are considered the gods of this world, we had nothing to do with that as the world made you that way to transfer your power to ones that are better suited for this world." **__Noticing Naruto was going to ask another question, the deity dragon states __**"Yes you still are able to use all of your abilities that you know from your world with chakra I believe is what it is called." **__Seeing that answered the young boy's question Fanglongmon continued __**"While you both are still powerful in your own right but to reach your maximum potential you will have to work together and use the digivice in your hand and the crest around your neck to reach that potential. I believe that since you two were once one I believe that you will unlock a new form of digivolution."**_

_Naruto looks down at the device in his hand and the crest around his neck and smiles at the information before realizing the digimon didn't explain one detail "But why am I the size of an eight year old?"_

_**"That would be our fault after you two landed we saw the shape you were in so we did the only thing we could to fix your injuries, regressing your age. This was so that you would be at full strength to help the other digidestined defeat the Dark Masters and those beings that came through the portal you did as well but we overdid it and we are sorry."**_

_Kurama knowing how the blonde acted in the past he expected for an over the top reaction but got something completely different "I thank you for helping me and I forgive you." Before Kurama could ask anything he continued "I am guessing your wondering why I'm not acting like I normally would Kurama. Well I thinking that maybe the same unknown force that released you from me making you my digimon partner is giving me a second chance to have a childhood since the first time didn't give me a chance to be a normal kid. Kurama was proud of his former container for seeing the glass as half full rather than half empty like he expected him to. Naruto then looked at digimon sovereigns and asked "Who are these other digidestined and the Dark Masters.?"_

_**"The other digidestined come from the human world that were brought to the digital world to vanquish the forces of evil. Each of them has one of the crest, courage, friendship, love, sincerity, knowledge, reliability, hope, and light, and each have their own digimon partners. As for the dark masters they are four of the strongest digimon that were corrupted by the forces of darkness. They have sealed us away in this place so that we can not stop them or help the digidestined and each have a key to break the seal of this prison of ours."**__the leader of the sovereigns explained._

_Naruto asks "But how are Kurama and I suppose to get out of this place then we are sealed inside this place." with Kurama scowling at again being sealed against his will._

_**"I said we are sealed in this place I never said that you two share that same fate." **__Fanglongmon answered.__** "The seal was designed to keep us inside but we could open it wide enough so that you and your partner can escape."**_

_Naruto looked at his fox companion and knowing what the fox was thinking smiled "Alright we are ready to go out and help defeat these Dark Masters." giving a thumbs up._

_**"Before we open up the seal to let you out you need to know that you will be on your own for an undetermined amount of time with the other digidestined in their own world stopping a different evil digimon." **__Fanglongmon stated. After Naruto nodded in understanding knowing Kurama and him would be on their own for awhile but certain that they could manage, the five sovereign digimon gathered around the duo and channel their power underneath them ripping a small hole beneath them. _

_Before Naruto jumped through the hole, he exclaimed "I will find a way to release you Believe it." jumping through the portal to this new world._

Kurama states "I believe the Dark Masters are done toying with your fellow digidestined so I suggest now would be the time to intervene." knocking Naruto at his daydream. Naruto looks down at the scene to see that his partner was correct then gathers chakra into his hand to form a blue spiraling sphere and jumps down into the fray with Kurama right behind him.

Down in the action, Mimi is freaking out from how powerful these digimon are. Piedmon getting tired of the girl's whining states "Ugh. Your incessant whining is getting on my nerves. You will be the first to go."

Before Piedmon could launch his trump sword attack, Naruto interrupted shouting "Rasengan!" which launched the mega digimon through the arena wall. Naruto took down his hood and shouted "Piximon get the others out of here while I buy sometime." which the fairy digimon revealed himself nodding in understanding. Before the other digidestined could say anything, Naruto says "I will be fine you need to get out of here. None of you are ready to take this guys on. I will explain everything when we meet up later now go." then Piximon flew away with the digidestined captured in his barrier. Seeing how the eight were now out of harm's way he turned to see the four dark masters staring daggers at him. "I see you all remember me." Naruto laughed realizing that the digimon were now focused on their new target. Maybe you all will not underestimate what I can do this time." thinking of the pranks that he did to them to make the

Metalseadramon decided to voice his rage shouting "You will pay for what you did to me you pathetic human."

Naruto smirked "Well mam seem vulnerable so the other digimon would fight back.

"You burnt down my house!" Puppetmon squealed.

Naruto replied "Well if you did not interrupt my fireworks display that would have not happened." making the situation seem like it was the puppet's fault.

"Enough!" Piedmon shouted knowing that this boy had embarrassed each one of them, including him when the boy painted his entire castle orange, but now he was using that to get under their skin.

Naruto said "You know for a clown you sure aren't funny."

"Be that as it may you have proven that you can and your partner there can handle one of us but how will you take us all on little boy." the clown questioned thinking that the boy had just sacrificed himself so the others could get away.

"For one the name is Naruto Uzumaki not little boy." Naruto smirked while holding up his digivice "And secondly like this bio-merge activate."

Suddenly a blinding light surrounded the young boy and fox that blinded the dark masters for a moment. Once the light dissipated, the four were stunned that where the two previously stood was now a behemoth of a orange fox that towered over them. "Let the fun begin Bijuu Charge" a morphed voice of Naruto and Kurama smirked as energy began to charge from there finger that was launched at the clown digimon. Piedmon easily dodged the blast but was unnerved by their opponent smirk until the shock-wave from the blast collided with the ground.

Meanwhile Puppetmon decided this would be the perfect time to get his revenge due to the fox digimon focusing on Piedmon. So he charged his opponent and shouted "Puppet Pummel!" as the marionette digimon swung his hammer landing a direct hit.

Puppetmon was stunned when he saw that his attack seemed to do no damage to the fox but was struck by the massive claw of his opponent. This caused Puppetmon to be sent flying at a speed approaching the speed of sound into a mountain in the distance eliminating him from the battle. "Well now the we got the fly out of the way how about we continue." Naruto and Kurama smiled.

Not caring about his fallen ally Piedmon asks "What is your name?" curious of this new digimon that dispatched Puppetmon with ease.

"We are Kuramamon." the two replied making sure that the dark masters knew that they were two separate entities merged into one being.

Metalseadramon had enough of the talking and charged Kuramamon while shouting "Poseidon's Divide" riding a tsunami wave crashing into the large fox. This hardly affect Kuramamon and the digimon used his claw to slash the wave cause it to lose it state. However during the process the claw came in contact with plated head armor creating a gash around the left eye. Machinedramon saw an opening and launches to beams of energy from its back scoring a direct hit on the fox. However Kuramamon shrugged the attack of as though it was nothing. Seeing that his opponent was taking the full force of his fellow Dark Masters attacks, Piedmon decided to prove a theory that he had an threw two Trump Swords. The fox easily dodged his attack proving that the hybrid acknowledged his power and that he was probably the only one of the four to take the fox down.

Naruto and Kurama figured that the other digidestined were far enough away that they could end this battle "It has been fun but I think it is time to bind you all farewell."

"You think we will let you leave after all you have done to us." Piedmon laughs with the two conscious allies to his left and right "I know that I can take you with these two."

Kuramamon sighs "If you feel that way, I will end this battle here." as he then opens his mouth as a energy ball begins to form. The three Dark Masters see this and begins to launch their strongest attacks, Piedmon's trump sword, Metalseadramon's River of Power, and Machinedramon's Giga Cannon, at the fox. Their attempts failed as when Kuramamon used his final attack, the Bijuu Bomb obliterating the three's attacks and severely wounding the three in the process. Piedmon looks where Kuramamon was diffused back to Naruto and Kitsunemon when Naruto states "It is not our place to destroy you. One of the other digidestined that we will train will take care of the four of you so be prepared." then the duo leaves the defeated Dark Masters to return to their domains and lick their wounds.

Elsewhere with the remaining digidestined, they were discussing the dilemma that they were currently in. Most of the discussion led towards whether they should trust this new digidestined or not with Matt and Tai being the ones who didn't trust the young blonde, most likely to the fact that they had to think about not only themselves but their younger siblings as well.

"It just seems convenient that were are getting toyed with by these Dark Masters and this unknown boy swoops in to save us." Matt says with Tai nodding in agreement.

Sora exclaimed "If he wasn't on our side, he would have not helped us escape." believing that this boy came to help them.

"I agree." Izzy adds "He didn't have to help us make an escape which makes it highly illogical that he would be in league with the Dark Masters especially after what he did to Piedmon."

Just as Tai was about to put his two sense in a voice came from behind him that made him nearly jump out of his skin "So what are you all talking about?" When the digidestined looked to see that it was the boy that saved them, they were stunned by the fact that this boy was standing on a tree branch upside down. "What are you all staring at?" Naruto asked the group.

His partner stated the obvious "You're using chakra idiot. I doubt that these people have the ability to do that."

Naruto quickly jumped onto the ground and scratches the back of his head in embarrassment while saying "Hello my name is Naruto Uzumaki I am the digidestined of determination and this is my partner Kitsunemon." not wanting to reveal his partners name if he did not want it known."

Sora smiled and began to introduce the group "My name's Sora Takenouchi and the digidestined of Love and this is Mimi Taichikawa the digidestined of Sincerity, Izzy Izumi the digidestined of Knowledge, Joe Kido the digidestined of Reliability, Matt Ishida and his little brother T.K Takaishi the digidestined of Friendship and Hope, and lastly Tai and Kari Kaimya the digidestined of Courage and Light." with most of the group being friendly except for Matt and Tai whom were still weary of the young blonde.

"It is a pleasure to meet you all." Naruto responds with his normal kindhearted smile.

Matt asks "How did you become a digidestined if you weren't there the night we were all chosen, where have you been all of this time, and hat is this chakra stuff you partner said you were using?" not beating around the bush at all.

"Well it would be easier if I told you my life story." Naruto sighed knowing it would be a long story and probably would bring up some bad memories "It all started the day of my birth..." Naruto when on for awhile summarizing his life from his rough childhood to his arrival in the digital world. During his explanation however Sora zoned out for a second after hearing about all of the neglect during his childhood. For some reason she just wanted to hug him and try and give him the attention that he deserved. By the time he was finished there was a mixed reactions from the other children from shocked to fascinated to on the verge of tears. Naruto noticed that Kari had tears in the corners of her eyes, so he walk over to her and wiped them away with his thumb. "My Kaa-chan would kill me if she saw I made a girl cry." he said softly with a smile in hopes of cheering the young girl up.

Kurama decided to interrupt the touching scene "Hey I believe you left a very important piece of information idiot."

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked with a confused look on his face.

Kurama smirked "It was an important event that happened on the day of your graduation but if you have forgotten I will be happy to tell them."

It took Naruto second to figure out what his companion meant but when he realized, he gave the fox a death glare "You wouldn't."

"Try me." Kurama responded with the large smile that he could muster on his face. Naruto immediately jump Kurama not wanting him to know about that and began fighting with the fox. The fight lasted for minutes as it looked more like brothers horsing around with each other rather than actual fighting to the other digidestined.

Matt cleared his throat loud enough to get the duos attention and asked "You didn't explain why you are now 9 when you came into our world you were 16."

"Oh well when I arrived my entire right arm was destroyed from my battle with Sasuke so the Digimon sovereigns fixed it the only way they could by reverting my age but they accidentally over did it." Naruto explained.

All the digimon partners besides Kitsunemon shouted "You met the digimon sovereigns!" stunned that he met the gods of their world.

"Yeah." Naruto responded like it was no big deal meeting the the gods of this world while Kurama laughed to himself remember how he had a similar reaction to his father. Naruto decided to continue explaining himself "They explained to me what was going on in this place and I was to handle the Dark Masters till you all arrived then help you defeat them to help free the sovereigns."

"Speaking of Dark Masters how did you get away from the Dark Masters anyway?" Tai asked wondering how he got away.

Naruto stated "I left after I defeated them." as if it was obvious.

"We were under the impression that when they were defeated spiral mountain would disappear so why didn't that happen?" Izzy question with several of the others curious as well.

Naruto responded "There is a difference between defeat and destroy I thought that the digidestined of knowledge would be smart enough to figure that out."

Tai rushed up to the young blonde and picked him up by his shirt collar "If you could destroy them why didn't you instead of letting them go to terrorize the digital world more?" not noticing Kurama getting ready to attack.

Naruto looked at Kurama giving him a signal to calm down then answered "If you would have let me finish I would have explained." Once the boy let go of him he continued "Now as I told you I came here to stop two evil entities from my world and I didn't sense any of that from the Dark Masters so I am guessing that there is a bigger evil above the Dark Masters so I will need your help to defeat them and the Dark Masters will be the perfect warm up."

Matt states "Well in case you didn't notice we got destroyed by them so how are we going to beat them?"

"You all need to go through training to unlock the true power of your crests." Naruto answers and points out Matt and Tai "And you two need to practice with your digimon's mega form since I believe that you have just acquired it." After seeing the two nod he continued "With my help you guys will be able to take on the Dark Masters like they are nothing."

While most of the digidestined were on board with the blondes plan, Mimi screamed "I don't want to fight anymore!" running away from the group in tears. Naruto understanding why the girl reacted this way he rushed after her. The rest of the digidestined were about to follow when suddenly they were halted by Kurama "Let Naruto handle this. He might be a dense idiot but when it comes to situations like this he somehow knows the right thing to say."

Naruto caught up to the girl whom was was sobbing sitting on a tree stump "Hey do you wanna talk about anything?"

She turns to the boy with tears rolling down her face "I don't wanna fight any more. I just want this to be over!"

Naruto walks over to the girl and sits down on the ground in front of her "You remind me a lot of one of my friends back in my world. She didn't like to fight and in the beginning she wouldn't hurt a fly. In an exam to advance in rank she was put up against her cousin whom was a prodigy and even though she could have used a technique that would cripple him into submission, she didn't and tried to beat him with her own skills. Even after the fight when her cousin almost dealt her a fatal blow, she made me promise not to hurt him too bad when I faced off against him. By the time the fourth great shinobi war that compassion for others and her wanting to protect those she held dear made her into one of the best shinobi in the world." Naruto pauses to let all of that information sink in then continues "What I am trying to get at is when you are in battle, don't think of it as fighting but protecting those you hold in your heart and use that as your strength."

Mimi takes a moment to think about what the blonde had told her. She expected this boy that had been fighting his entire life to tell her to suck it up not tell her a story to try and make her feel better. She asks quietly "What's her name?"

"Hinata Hyuga." Naruto responds.

"Do you think I could be like her if I battle to protect my precious people? Mimi asks.

Naruto smiles "Absolutely and I believe that you are more prepared to take on the Dark Masters then any of the others."

Naruto attacked by a hug from the girl whose mood did a complete one eighty from just a few moments ago "Thank you for making me feel better Naruto." she exclaimed. As this was occurring Naruto thought 'Maybe she's not entirely like Hinata-chan.' with a smile.

**How will Naruto help the other digidestined? When will Kuramamon make his appearance" Find out next time in Chapter 3 Unleashing the Crests**


	3. Chapter 3 Unleashing the Crests

**AN Sorry for the wait but here is the third chapter of The Ninth Digidestined. I hope you all enjoy and figured out a system to get my stories out quicker as evidenced by my second update in two days. I do not own either Digimon or Naruto.**

Chapter 3 Unleashing the Crests

The morning after their meeting, Naruto waited for them all to wake up to begin their training with his partner by his side. The two waited as they realized that these kids were that just kids they had no formal training like Naruto so he decided to let them rest. One by one the other digidestined awoke with only Tai remaining snoring his dreams away. Naruto had enough with the boys snoring so he silently walked over to the sleeping boy and shouted in his ear "GET UP YOU IDOIT!" non only startling Tai but the other digidestined as well. Without missing a beat Naruto says "Now that sleeping beauty is awake we can begin trying to unlock your crest to their fullest potential."

Tai mad about being awoken in the manor the he was as well as the the sleeping beauty comment angrily asks "Who made you in charge?"

"Well the fact that I have full unlocked my crest is a pretty good enough reason I think" the blonde responds while pulling out his crest from underneath his clothing. The other digidestined were awestruck at the fact that his crest was glowing non-stop when their crests only glowed like that when their digimon digivolved to their ultimate levels. Naruto then decided to continued "Now time to split up as I will help each of you to unlock the true power of your crest."

The genius of the group questions the blonde "Would it not be easier if we all stuck together since no person can be in more then one place at the same time?" with several of the digidestined thinking along these lines

Naruto smiled "Well maybe you can't but I can." then he proceeded to make his signature cross hand seal and shouted "Multi-shadow clone jutsu." as six more Naruto's poofed into existence behind him. Seeing the stunned looks on his fellow digidestined he figured he would need to explain himself "In my home world we can use a energy within us that we call chakra to do a variety of techniques. This is the technique I was most known for the Multi-shadow clone jutsu which allows me to manifest solid copies of myself."

T.K tries to touch one of the clones to see if Naruto was telling the truth when said clone smacked his hand away playfully. The young boy exclaimed "Wow that's so cool do you think that you could teach us how to do stuff like that?" with the rest of the digidestined curious of the answer.

"I am sorry to say but I doubt it." Naruto replied "It is impossible for any of you to have chakra coils."While some of the other digidestined were bummed about not being able to learn cool techniques, after all they are still kids, Sora informs the blonde that he made one clone less if he wanted there to be one Naruto for each digidestined. Naruto smiles and states "I believe that my conversation with the younger digidestined would be so similar that I would not have to waste chakra on making one more. However no one noticed Kurama silently laughing at how preposterous that statement sounded coming out of his partners mouth. The digidestined then broke up into groups and went to their own parts of the forest to try and unlock their crest's full power.

Tai walked behind the young blonde's clone with his partner Agumon by his side while having conflicting of the new member. He was angry at what he did this morning waking him up the way he did but also the fact that he was taking over leadership of the group. Tai was broken out of his thoughts when Naruto stated "You know you and I are a lot alike."

Tai scoffs "Yea right." thinking that there was no way that he had anything in common with the blonde.

Naruto laughs slightly then responds "You are a reckless individual that will do anything to help your friends no matter what the consequences. You act on instinct and charge your enemies rather than formulating a plan. You are susceptible to your opponent messing with your emotions causing you to do things that you wouldn't normally do."

The dinosaur digimon looks at his partner and says "Tai that sounds a lot like you."

"How did you know that?" the brown haired digidestined asked Naruto not believing that he was spot on about everything he said.

"I described my own traits." Naruto said with a smile knowing he was getting through to the brunette. Naruto continues "Your crest is the crest of courage so what are you afraid of?"

Tai exclaims "I am not afraid of anything!" while his partner looked down so that he would not give away the fact that he didn't believe Tai.

"Stop lying to me and yourself." Naruto states raising his voice slightly "Everyone is afraid of something now tell me what you are afraid of so I can help you."

Unlike himself Tai responds in a whisper "failing." but Naruto heard him and asked him to clarify what he meant. Tai responds "If I fail our world won't return to normal. I don't want to be responsible for failing my friends when they need me the most especially Kari." the boy' face goes somber as he says his sisters name.

Naruto seeing this replies "I don't what happened to make you feel that you failed your friends and little sister but you need to put it behind you. Your friends have and I am sure Kari has she looks at you as though you are her hero. I am not saying live without fear but overcoming your worse fears will make you much stronger in the long run then if you just suppress them." Seeing his fellow digidestined deep in thought about what he had just said, Naruto smiled as his shadow clone popped knowing its job was finished.

After Tai thought about what the blonde had told him, he found his resolve and mumbled "I will never let something bad happen to Kari again." not noticing his crest begin to glow.

Meanwhile Matt was staring to the point of glaring at Naruto because of the fact that he still didn't trust him. Even though he saved them from the Dark Masters, he still had to think about the protection of his little brother if this new digidestined was to good to be true.

Naruto having enough of the the awkward silence says "So you're the digidestined of friendship right?"

"Yea is there something wrong with that." Matt replied insulted by the way the young blonde said that.

Naruto chuckles "Not at all I just find it funny that a loner has the crest of friendship."

"Matt just has trouble convening his emotions sometimes due to his past experiences" Gabumon states coming to the aid of his partner.

Naruto smiles hearing Gabumon's statement which helped him by giving him the final pieces to the puzzle while Matt growled "What are you smiling about?" thinking the younger blonde making fun of him.

Naruto calmly replies "Your digimon just answered my question perfectly." After seeing Matt confused by his statement he continues "When a digimon is born to a chosen digidestined, they will have certain characteristics that the child has or wants to have. For instance with you and Gabumon, it seems as though he is somewhat of a translator of your emotions that you may not know how or want to portray. No matter what kind of mood you are in, Gabumon almost instinctively understands and acts accordingly."

Matt and Gabumon both went into deep thoughts about their past experiences and realized Naruto was right. They could think of several occasions that his statement is accurate and where this instinct of Gabumon saved them both. Seeing the expression on the boy's face, Naruto knows he is on the right path and leaves the duo with some words of wisdom "Allow Gabumon to guide you to open up to your friends to unlock your full potential."

The Naruto clone whom had was dealing with Izzy was not having a good time. The redhead kept bombarding Naruto with questions on the Dark Masters in hopes that the data he could collect would help them in their efforts. However Naruto ignored the questions thinking how he really missed Shikamaru at this moment because he would find all of these questions too troublesome.

Finally having enough, the clone walks over to Izzy and proceeds to shut his laptop causing the redhead to shout "Hey what did you do that for?"

"These questions will not help you defeat the Dark Masters." the blonde calmly states showing no emotion.

This angered the redhead as he took the statement as an insult to his intelligence and shouted "We wont know until you give me the data so we can determine their weaknesses."

Naruto sighs "I think I finally understand why Shikamaru calls everything troublesome." the blond then turns to the redhead and explains himself "I am not insulting your intelligence I am just trying to tell you that you can gather all the information in the world but it won't help if you don't know how to use it."

"What do you mean?" Izzy asks not completely understanding what he meant.

Naruto smiles and walks over to the boy "Sometimes you have to stop thinking with your head and listen to what your heart is saying." and pats the boys back before the clone dissipates.

As Izzy takes what the blond said and sits in silence which worries his digimon partner who buzzes "I think Naruto is trying to say that over thinking too much like you normally do can hurt more then help." Tentomon's words seem to have gotten to his digidestined as the young boy smiles while his crest glows.

The Naruto clone that was with Joe was in an awkward silence because he was having trouble figuring out how to help the boy. He figured through the boy's posture as well his interaction with the other digidestined that the boy had a lot of anxiety. Naruto really wished his "Kaa-chan" was here to help him but since he didn't have that luxury he decided to just ask the question "What is causing you to not believe in yourself."

Gomamon looks up at his partner and notices that Joe isn't going to answer because he is embarrassed to admit his flaws to this new digidestined so the digimon answers "Joe thinks he is useless because of his flaws such as being afraid of blood when he parents want him to be a doctor."

Joe was about to shout as his partner before Naruto stated "So your fear of blood makes you think that you aren't reliable to your team." Seeing the boy nod his head in confirmation, the blond continued "Did you ever think that maybe all of the pressure you are putting on yourself to get over your fear is the reason why you can't?"

"What do you mean' the blue haired boy inquired.

Naruto explained "Well the woman I called baa-chan was a world renowned medic ninja for most of her life until her little brother and love interest perished. She blamed herself that she wasn't there to save them in time even though everyone around her said otherwise. The sight of their bodied corpses caused her to develop a fear of blood and doubt her own abilities as well. It wasn't until she met me when I recklessly tried to save her getting myself wounded close to death in the process that she overcame that fear and told herself she was going to save men no matter what. From that point on she not only overcame her fear but proved she was one of the best ninjas in the world becoming the Fifth Hokage."

Joe was stunned that someone who was considered one of the best healers in the blond's world could ever have the phobia that he has. That gave him hope that someday he could get over his fears and become one of the best doctors in the world which caused him to smile. Seeing this Naruto pats his back and exits saying "Having the crest of reliability doesn't mean you always have to be the one that has to be relied on, some times you need to rely on others.

Joe takes his words to heart and turns to his partner "Can you help me overcome my fears and I will do everything I can so that you can reach your potential?"

"Of course Joe that's what friends are for and I am sure all of your friends will help you too." Gomamon responds with his partner silently agreeing with that statement as his crest begins to glow.

Mimi told the Naruto clone with her that she had a surprise for him and quite it a surprise it was a the girl revealed that her crest was already glowing. "When did this happen Mimi?" the blond asked astonished that she already achieved what the others have not.

Mimi cheerfully explained "It happened last night after you came to cheer me up. After hearing about this Hinata person, I decided I wanted to be like her and it started glowing bright.

Naruto smiled "Well I guess you don't need my help after all so I will just..." and was about to dispel himself before the girl interrupted him telling him to stop. With a confused look on his face, Naruto asked what was the matter. She asked the boy if he could tell her more about Hinata and the rest of his friends from his world which he happily obliged as he began telling the adventures that he shared with his friends.

There was an awkward situation between the Naruto clone and Sora because while the clone was trying to figure out how to talk about a topic that Naruto was unfamiliar with, love, and all Sora could think about was everything the boy went through in his world. That moment however was broken whenever when Sora instinctually wrapped the young boy and hugged him thankfully not tight enough to break the clone though. The girl realized that her instincts took over quickly broke the hug and told the boy she was sorry.

Naruto scratched the back of his head and chuckles "You're just like Ayame onee-san."

"I thought you were an orphan" the older girl asked puzzled by the blond's statement while at the same time being flattered by the notion that she reminded Naruto of an older sister figure.

Naruto explained "She wasn't actually my older sister but she always acted like she was. She would try to comfort me when I was sad, make sure I always had something to eat and tried to protect me as best that she could." Naruto took a second after realizing how much he missed people back in Konoha before asking "You probably are like that with Kari and T.K as well huh?"

Sora nods and states "Yeah I don't know why but I just always feel the need to care for everyone especially the younger ones."

'I wonder why her crest has fully activated yet unless..' the blond thinks before asking "Do you not think that they feel the same way?" The girl's silence was his answer "After everything that you have all been though there is no doubt in my mind that they all love you just as much as you love them." Sora for the first time believed that the bond that the bonds that she had made with her new friends would last a lifetime and her crest began to glow. Naruto however decided to ruin the touching moment "I think that you want to be Kari's big sister for real in the future."

The girl face turned bright red at the accusation of the blond and exclaimed "I have no idea what your talking about." not wanting to talk about her crush.

Naruto smirks "Tai and Sora sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G first comes.." before he is interrupted from a fist to his head by Sora dispelling the clone. With her face still red from the embarrassment, Sora angrily marches her way back to the group with Biyomon giggling at the interaction between the two.

The six older digidestined came back to the the younger ones seeing that Naruto was showing them his ninja techniques. The majority of them were curious why neither Kari's or T.K's crest glowing similar to theirs but before any of them could voice their opinions Naruto says "Are you all ready to test out your fully activated crest powers"

Matt decides to be the first to ask "Why didn't you help my little brother and Tai's little sister crest glow like you did with us?" with the others nodding wondering the same.

Naruto explained "Like I told them their crests are one of the hardest to fully unlock as well as them being fairly young doesn't help. T.K crest is hope which means he would have to never have any doubts to be at maximum potential. However him being a young kid he has doubts and fears that would only be overcame with time but that doesn't mean that he can't release the crest in burst. Kari is in a similar situation with only being able to release her crest power in short bursts. The crest of light calls upon the user to begin a beacon of pure light. Even though that seems like a good thing, being a beacon of pure light is impossible for any being as there is darkness in everyone. If anyone tries to destroy that part of them they would lose their personality and become unrecognizable to anyone they knew." Seeing that his message got though to the older generation, Naruto asked "So are you ready to put you crests to the test?"

The six digidestined nodded as their partners began to digivolve to their strongest level but something appeared differently on their digimon now. The digidestined crest and color were now present on all of their digimon like Wargreymon had before except that the crest were constantly glowing their crest colors. Tai asks "So what do you think of our digimon now?" thinking that the blond would be impressed by their new upgrade.

"Your digimon are much stronger then when you got destroyed by the Dark Masters and you are on their level now but now it seems as though we have to knock you down a peg." Naruto states and turns to his partner "Are you ready Kurama?"

Kurama yawns as he was just awoken from a nap "I guess I hope they put up a better fight then those Dark Master losers." and walks next to his partner.

Naruto smiles at the fact that his friend has and probably will never change and he wouldn't have it any other way. He looked at his comrades looking insulted by Kurama statement so he shouts "Bio-merge activate" as a white light envelops the duo.

Once the bright light faded so that the others could see again the saw the behemoth of a fox digimon. Kari not seeing her new blond friend cries out "Where did Naruto go?"

Kuramamon answered "**I am here Kari, Kitsunemon and I combined together to become the mega level digimon Kuramamon.**" Seeing how this fact stunned the others, the fox stated "**Give me your best shot.**" The six digimon started launching their strongest attacks at Kuramamon and the idea was for Kuramamon let the attacks hit to gauge their and fire them back to devolve the attackers. This plan however didn't go nearly as planned as all the attacks were stronger than he anticipated. By the time it got to Wargreymon and Metalgarurumon's turn the duo had to launch their attacks back almost immediately as Kurama's pride influence was enough that they would not take damage by beings weaker then them.

After the two reflected those attacks back, Kuramamon devolved due to the energy it had put out between the two sets of fights. Naruto looked the other digidestined and their partners and they all looked dejected from their loss so he asked "Do you know why I did that?"

"To humiliate us." Tai angrily shouted frustrated at how bad they had just lost.

Naruto sighed "No I did that to teach you a lesson that no matter how strong you become you should never view yourself as the strongest or that you have reached your peak. If you do that you will stunt your and your digimon's growth so you should always strive to strengthen you bond and grow stronger." After seeing the digidestined understand where he is coming from he chuckled while scratching the back of his head "And besides you should all be proud. Kurama and I underestimated your new strength that we almost had to fight back isn't that right buddy?"

"They were alright." the fox digimon replied before falling back asleep.

Naruto laughed "Well that's the best you are going to get out of the prideful Kurama. So let's go to sleep as tomorrow we will be going after the Metalseadramon." The other digidestined smiled at the praises that the blond had just said while being excited about starting their journey to save the digital world.

**Find out how the battle with Metalseadramon turns out next time in Courage's First Test**


End file.
